


Cobra Draconia

by Monkeyboy21



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyboy21/pseuds/Monkeyboy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the adventures of Harry Potter as Cobra Dragonia, the Poison Dragon Slayer & The Poison King of Fairy Tail. Harry Potter is Cobra! Yaoi Boy/Boy Pairing(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cobra Draconia
> 
> By: MonkHerrick
> 
> "People Talking"
> 
> 'People Thinking'
> 
> "Dragon Talking"
> 
> 'Dragon Thinking'
> 
> Dragon using Telepathy
> 
> Telepathy
> 
> Warning(s): Rated M for language, violence, & to be safe.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.
> 
> Chapter 1: Harry Potter or Cobra Draconia!

Chapter 1: Harry Potter or Cobra Draconia!

* * *

Harry stared at the purple snake with a smile (1). "My name is Cobra! I'm going to name you Cubellios." Cobra whispered as he clutched the snake close to his chest. "My only real friend." He whispered, as smiled happily. The snake hissed happily, as the red head rubbed a spot on the snakes back.

"AHHHHH!" The maroon haired teen screamed in agony, before collapsing and coughing up blood. "Damn it, what is wrong with me?" The frail boy asked as he struggled to stand on his own two feet. "I hate The Tower of Heaven!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before passing out. "This one is pathetic, he passes out after loosing s little blood." A fat man said sneering at the unconscious boy.

"We better get him to the infirmary he's barely breathing." A tall man said snarling at his fellow cult member. "All right All Right! Let's get the little runt healed up before he dies on us." The fat man said sneering at the boy, who was coughing up blood in his sleep.

* * *

Cobra stared at the place that the Poison dragon would usually sleep, and frowned. "Kaa-san?, Where are you? Kaa-san, please stop hiding now, you win! KAA-SAN!" The young man screamed as he cried for his missing mother. He started shaking when he realized he was covered in blood. _**Don't cry sochi, I'm still alive, All dragons were ordered to leave their students today, you can keep all the jewels & items I've collected over the years, including a book on different types of slayer magic.**_The Poison dragon said telepathically to her son.

_**End Dream** _

* * *

A maroon haired man gasped as he sat up in bed. Cubellios hissed happily as he fed her breakfast. "Well, we have a mission today, so let's go, Cubellios." The Poison Dragon Slayer said calmly, as he stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards his front door.

Cubellios slithered after her master, as he opened the front door. As the two made their way towards the guild to tell Makarov he was leaving for his mission, people shied away from the two. The reason people were afraid of Cobra was because of Cubellios, most people would think that for that reason alone Cobra would leave his snake at home, but nope, he cared to much about his pet no his friend his only friend to do that to his teammate.

Cubellios hissed at Cobra, causing the redhead to look at the purple snake bemusedly. "Someone new is town, let's go, the train leaves in an hour and we still need to tell the master we are leaving for our mission." Cobra told his friend softly.

* * *

Chaos was what Cobra walked in on when he opened the door to the guild hall. A giant was standing on Natsu. "Master, I'm leaving for my mission now, I'll be back in a week & a half." Cobra said calmly, as he turned on his heel and left with Cubellios slithering behind him.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked confused, as she watched them leave. "That's Cobra & his teammate Cubellios. He's a dragon slayer like Natsu, as well as a S-class Wizard." Mirajane explained happily. "He's also the most anti-social member of the guild." Gray said annoyed, as he sat down next to Lucy. "No he's not, he talks plenty." Mirajane said softly to Gray.

"Yeah, to you & gramps, but to everyone else he's a cold-hearted bastard, who doesn't cares about anybody else." Gray snapped, as he stood up and stormed off. "Cobra isn't the most sociable of people but that's because until he was fourteen he had never talked to anybody but Cubellios, so he doesn't know how socialize with others." Makarov explained as he sat next to Lucy.

_**End Flashback** _

* * *

The red-headed dragon slayer sighed as he leaned against a tree. "Let me deal with this, I am more than a match for Lullaby." He said calmly as he let Cubellios bring him down to ground level. "Cobra! What are you doing here?" Makarov asked shocked, as the redhead sauntered forward. "He's the Poison King!" A female guild master exclaimed excitedly.

The poison dragon slayer rolled up his sleeves revealing runes all along his arms. "POISON DEMON: HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!" A huge fist made of purple poison slammed into the giant wooden demon, destroying half of it. Natsu scowled as he, Gray, & Erza were told to stay back by Makarov. "CUBELLIOS, NOW!" Cobra roared loudly. Cubellios reared back her head and spat a large glob of poison at Cobra.

BOOOM!

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Cobra with scales all along his arms (2) & legs. "You see a few years ago, I messed up a spell and was turned into a human-dragon hybrid, so now I use runes to conceal my scales. The only person who knew was Mirajane & Master Makarov." He called out, as he prepared a poison dragon talon strike. "YOU'RE NOT A HUMAN YOU'RE A MONSTER!" The giant demon yelled as Cobra hit him with a Poison Demon Claw Strike and completely destroyed him.

* * *

"YOU WENT OVERBOARD!" Makarov screamed as he pointed at the gaping crater in the ground. "Hn. Nobody told me that the building was important." Cobra said as Cubellios unfolded her wings and he stood on top of her. "I'm leaving." He grunted as the flew up in the air.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Enter The Rampaging Demon!

Chapter 2: Enter The Rampaging Demon!

Cobra drank the booze calmly, as he watched the chaos unfold. The sound of glass breaking terrfied everybody. They slowly turned towards the redheaded dragon-hybrid, and started sweating when they realized his glass had been broken by the pinkette.

"Haha, I aghhh-" He was cut off as Cobra punched him in the head sending crashing into the wall on the other side of the guild hall. "Next time, you want to start a fight, make sure you don't break my booze first. Come on, Cubellios we have a mission to start." The redhead said as he stood up and made his way out of the guild hall.

"Wait! I wanna come with you on you're mission!" Lucy called out surprising everyone in the Guild Hall, but even more shocking was that Cobra stopped in the entrance way waiting for her. "Well, hurry up Blondie, I don't have all day, I need to catch a train now because I won't let you ride Cubellios, too." Cobra seemed irritated about her tagging along.

"You don't have to do this Lucy, nobody would think any less of you if you didn't go on this mission." Makarov said kindly, to the blonde girl. "No, I have to, somebody has to attempt to get to know him, right, besides I need money for rent so I kind of have to go anyways." The blonde said amusing everybody listening in.

* * *

"So, what's with the snake anyways?" Lucy asked, angering Cobra. "Listen, girl, Lucy, whatever the hell you're name is; it's name isn't Snake! Okay! **HER** name is Cubellios. Second stop bothering me, because when we finish this mission we'll go our separate ways and probably never see each other again, okay." He demanded scaring her a little bit.

"All-rright." She stuttered, sounding scared causing Cobra to sigh in irritation. "Look, I'm sorry, I have poor social skills kaa-san wasn't exactly a people dragon. I am the only person she could stand being around. Let's start over, I'm Cobra Dragonia-." He was cut off by her. "Oh, I know who you are, you're in Sorcerers Weekly, as the Male Centerfold." She exclaimed as she pulled said magazine out and flipped to the center which had a naked Cobra with another male wizard covering his privates. Cubellios was resting on his shoulders and staring in the same direction as Cobra.

Cobra's abs were visible, revealing that he had a nice six pack and a flat stomach. Pink hair could be seen on the other wizards head. "You do know that Natsu & me are really in a relationship right? You have no chance with me neither does any of my other fangirls, maybe some of my fanboys do, but not likely." Cobra said, causing Lucy to squeal happily. "It's alright, I'm a Yaoi fangirl, anyways." She said offhandedly, causing Cobra's lips to twitch into a small smile.

"I like you, Heartfilia, and trust me I don't say that often to anybody." The red head said smirking as he turned around and started twitching. "Looks like we'll be taking Cubellios after all, hold on to me tightly, Lucy, I don't want you to fall off of her." He said confusing her. Lucy was stunned when Cubellios sprouted wings and Cobra stepped onto her back.

* * *

Lucy sighed in relief as she stood on solid ground. "No offence, but I prefer walking to flying on you're snake, Cobra." She said sounding apologetic about her comment. "It's alright, most people don't like Cubellios, anyways. I just needed an excuse to not ride that death machine called a train." He said laughing cheerfully as the two made their way by foot towards their mission. "All powerful dragon slayers have issues with motion sickness." A golden-brown cat said as she flew up to Cobra and landed on his shoulder.

"I'm Kira, it's nice to meet you Lucy Heartfilia." Kira exclaimed happily as she rubbed up against her friends head, annoying said red-head greatly. "Cobra is a lot more powerful than Natsu seeing as he was 19 when he finished training with his mother, the Poison Dragon, Dokuryū." Kira exclaimed as she flew out of Cubellios' reach and laughed cheerfully at the annoyed dragon slayer & his snake friend.

"Okay, our mission is simple, I need to defeat a demon that has been terrorizing people living in this village. It will be simple because I'm also a devil slayer. So you just stay back watch Kira for me." Cobra said calmly. Suddenly, he shoved Lucy to the ground shocking her. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He glared at her as he pointed at a shadowy figure standing where she was standing. "So you're the demon, I need to slay." Cobra said smirking exposing his larger than normal canines. He dashed towards the demon and prepared Poison Devil: Hell Smash by rearing his fist.

It was engulfed in violet poison. He slammed his fist into the demon's face sending it flying through trees. "It's not over, It's only begun, Lucy! I used to fight demons all the time when I dated Pisces. It's never over until you rip them to shreds!" Cobra called out as he blocked the demon's attack and used his Poison Dragon: Wing Attack to repel it back at the demon which caused an explosion!

Lucy watched awed by the red-headed dragon slayer fight the demon so easily. 'WAIT! DID HE JUST SAY HE DATED A CELESTIAL SPIRIT!' She screamed mentally, as Cobra defeated the demon, and started walking towards her calmly. "Yeah, Pisces is actually two spirits, a mother & her son. I dated the son, I broke up with him because he had mommy issues." Cobra said looking sad about breaking up with his first love.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said not really sure about how to respond to that. "It's alright its not your fault." Cobra said quietly to the female wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Please tell me what you think of this story by review!


	3. Chapter 3

I realize that I haven't updated in a while but I promise you I will update this story eventually and that it's not being abandoned!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> (1): He decided to name himself Cobra since he didn't know his own name. He was always ill as a boy and had a lung infection at the time.
> 
> (2): Cobra's appearance when he is in Dragon Force only with lots more scales and his eyes have slit's in the middle like a snakes.


End file.
